Sunny/History
}} History Sunny was born to adventurous parents who always saw the light despite any darkness. Her early years were spent travelling with them and watching them help anyone and everyone they came across who needed it. She was too young during these travels to remember specifically where she went or what the places were like, but the good food and good times were always overflowing. Sleeping under the stars and running through wildflower fields were some of her favorite things. She would be hard-pressed to remember any time feeling sad or lonely before she was eight years old. Of course, nothing can last forever. It wasn't long after Sunny's eighth birthday that her parents' kindness was betrayed in a large way. They were convinced to help an older woman who claimed to have been separated from her son in an infamously dangerous forest. Because of this danger and the fact that her father was sick with a small cold at the time, Sunny's mother convinced her dad to stay back in the village they were travelling through while she went to help the woman. It should have been a handful of days, but it was almost a month later that her mother returned. Drained of color and energy, she was unable to explain that the woman had been a sorceress who had only wanted her for her youth and liveliness. They tried to continue their travels, father convinced that the fresh, beautiful air and sights would bring her back to her right state of mind, but unfortunately the Elvish woman has yet to recover 17 years later. Together Sunny and her dad found that the one thing that brought light into her mom's eyes, if only for a fleeting moment, was when they cooked for her. Cuisine from past adventures seemed to help her remember the feelings from those times and could even bring a smile to her tired face. This discovery was what fueled Sunny's passion for food and the mindset that good food could heal all ailments. A year after the incident, the small family settled for the first time in a home with four wooden walls rather than an inn or tent. Just because the full family adventures stopped, it didn't mean that they didn't go on small adventures in the woods surrounding their home. Once she was ten, she was finally allowed to go out on her own for short periods of time each day. While her father stayed home and tended to her mom, trying to bring the spark of life back into her, a young Sunny would go adventuring on her own. Stories from her parents throughout her childhood fueled her little mind along the way. On one particularly exciting expedition, the girl found herself in a neck of the woods she had yet to explore. This exciting new discovery and general naivety clouded what judgement she had as she delved deeper. Making her way into a small cave, she was alarmed to find that it was a Wolf's den. She did remember warnings from stories which explained to her where she was and that she needed to get away from as soon as possible, but unfortunately she couldn't crawl out fast enough. She thankfully survived generally unscathed, but the damage to her left arm from being bitten would never heal properly and her weariness of canines was born. Despite this, she never stopped adventuring, but she did buckle down and focus more heavily on learning to cook well. She was even sent to the nearby town for cooking lessons in her teen years. At 15, on her way back from one of these lessons, she got caught in a storm. Taking shelter in an empty cave for a few hours while the rain raged, she decided to do a little exploring. Thankfully having a small torch that she could light, she took her time wandering, happy to be able to explored something new as it had been some time since she'd been able to do so. Tripping on the uneven ground, she dropped the torch. Cursing as she assumed her light would be lost, Sunny found that it wasn't pitch black like it should have been. It was here that she noticed the small flame slugging along behind her; the familiar that would become inseparable from the young Elf. She lived happily alongside her family and new friend. Seeing her father never waiver in his love of her mother and resolve that even if the light would never return for good, the few moments of joy was more than enough gave Sunny hope and the understanding that the world wasn't such a bad place. After all, it had been in the darkest of caves that she herself had found light. Although mostly isolated from others, things were still good. Sunny couldn't deny though that she longed to adventure to places she had never been: meet new people and experience the world and finally after a particularly inspirational story from her father, she decided it was time. Packing a small bag, she and Char headed out into the unknown to learn new things and try to spread the same happiness that flowed so freely within her own heart and home. After traveling for about a year, she found that it wasn't easy to make strong bonds with others and the realization that she hadn't felt so lonely in her life pushed the young Elf to look for a way to settle down, if only for a short time. Sunny decided to send letters to a few places she had heard about on her travels in the hopes that they could use a chef and the first return she received was from none other than The Empty Spoon. She had the opportunity to interview with the owner and if all went well, she would have her first real job! So on to Almaria City where (hopefully) the next chapter of her life could begin! Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories